


Explanations

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-29
Updated: 2009-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	Explanations

Title: Explanations  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles  
Timeline: Immediately following [Bound](http://wyvernwolf.livejournal.com/70975.html#cutid1).  
Synopsis: Giles faces the consequences of his actions.  
Author's Note: This is an approved sequel to [](http://wyvernwolf.livejournal.com>wyvernwolf's</a> <a href=)_you_ come?"

"No." He choked out, his fingers tightening on her thigh. "I didn't want to give him the satisfaction."

"But you want to…come, that is." She stated in a husky voice.

"God yes." He whispered, covering her hand with his and pressing it harder against him. "But…you, uh…you should rest…"

Her eyes sparkled as she pulled her hand out from under his, leaving his resting on top of his cock. "I want to watch you."

He gasped as he gazed at her. "Watch?"

"Mm-hm." She murmured, glancing down and then smiling. "Make yourself come and let me watch, Giles."

"I…"

She looked into his darkened green eyes and bit her lip. "Please?"

He knew that he could never deny her when she looked at him like that. And, God help him, she knew that as well. As a result, neither of them were surprised to hear the soft metallic clink as he unbuckled his belt.

She dropped her gaze to his groin when she heard the sound of his zipper being lowered. She breathed a soft sigh as he pulled his erection free from his boxers.

"Oh…yes…"

He smiled, his eyes flickering with lust, as his hand tightened around the shaft. "I, uh…I don't think it'll take long, love."

She nodded in agreement and licked her lips again. "I think you're right…"

"Buffy?"

"Huh?" She mumbled, her eyes fixed on the glistening tip of his cock.

"Can you do something for me?" He asked gently.

"Yeah." She looked up at his eyes and smiled. "What?"

"Unbutton your shirt." He gave his erection a slow stroke. "Please…"

Her smile turned to a grin as her fingers deftly pulled the buttons free. "You want to look at me while you jack off?"

"Yes." He replied hoarsely, his eyes darting to her lace covered breasts. "But…what I really want is to cover your nipples in my come."

Her chest heaved as she inhaled sharply, her fingers trembling lightly as she opened the clasp on the front of her bra. "Giles…"

"And then I want to suck them clean…" He lifted his eyes to hers, his hand quickening its pace on his erection. "If you're up for it…"

"God yes…yes, I am…"

He gave her a quick nod and moved to sit on the coffee table. His voice was gravelled with desire when he spoke.

"Lay down, Buffy. Push your shirt open further…let me see how hard your nipples are while you watch me…"

She complied eagerly, relishing the sound of his deep growl as her nipples tightened. She could feel herself nearing orgasm and he hadn't even touched her. When she unbuttoned her jeans, Giles groaned softly.

"Buffy…"

"I want to come too…" She whispered, carefully lifting her hips to slide her jeans down.

He knew that she wasn't up for him being inside of her, but trusted her to know how far she could let herself go. His strokes became slightly erratic as he watched her slide her fingers through her wet folds.

"Christ…Buffy…"

He stood up quickly and moved next to her, bending his knees enough so that he could hold the head of his cock against her breast. He groaned loudly as he shuddered and came, his thick semen coating her left nipple.

She cried out at the sensation, her body quivering as she neared orgasm. He kept pumping his cock, her name leaving his lips on a cry of ecstasy as another spurt landed on the firm flesh of her breast.

He released his cock as he dropped to his knees, latching his mouth onto her nipple. He sucked hard, cleaning her of his come. As his tongue circled the hardened nub, she screamed, shuddered, and then gasped.

He lifted his head suddenly when he heard her swift intake of air, concern etching his face when he realized that her gasp was one of pain.

"Buffy? God, I'm sorry…" He whispered urgently as he lovingly stroked her hair. "I…"

"Ssh…s'okay." She mumbled, reaching up to touch his face. "I'm okay...a little tired, but okay. You?"

"Don't worry about me." He stated, shoving his cock back into pants before standing up. "You need to rest…truly rest."

Before she could reply at all, he bent over and scooped her into his arms. She relaxed against him, resting her head against his shoulder as he started towards the stairs.

He groaned in frustration as someone pounded on his front door. He looked down, making sure that Buffy was fully covered before carefully opening the door with a glare firmly set in place.

"What?"

Spike released a mouthful of smoke and returned Giles' glare. "You wanna tell me why _your_ mate is all naked and tied up in _my_ bed?"

Buffy stifled her chuckle and shifted in Giles' arms. Giles shook his head and kicked the door shut with the toe of his shoe.

As the door slammed in his face, Spike's eyes widened. "Hey! What the bloody hell am I supposed to do with him?"

Giles ignored the shout and continued his journey to the bedroom. Spike stared angrily at the door for a few moments. Realizing that Giles wasn't coming back, he groaned and dropped his cigarette to the ground, savagely crushing it out with the sole of his boot. He gave the doorframe a solid kick before turning and stomping back into the darkness.

Buffy smiled as Giles settled her on the bed. Giles read the question in her eyes and offered her a tender smile before turning and making his way to the dresser.

"I don't know…maybe Ethan and Spike will find that they're absolutely perfect for one another…or maybe they'll end up killing each other."

Buffy laughed, carefully easing out of her clothes as Giles pulled a t-shirt out of the top drawer of his dresser. "It's weird how you do that."

"Hm?" He murmured, handing the t-shirt to her.

"The way you know what I'm going to ask before I ask it." She pulled the shirt over her head and slipped under the covers.

He smiled, quickly shedding his own clothes and sliding into the bed next to her. "I'm sure you could do the same if you thought about it."

Buffy looked at him, regarding him carefully before shaking her head. "I'm not upset with you, Giles."

His smile returned as he pulled her into his arms and placed a loving kiss on the top of her head. "See? It's not that hard to know what I'm thinking…"

She snuggled against him, sighing as he gently rubbed her back. "Did you want him?"

"No." Giles answered with no hesitation. "I wanted to hurt him, possibly even kill him…but, I knew I'd never be able to live with myself if I had. I had no desire to be with him."

"Really?" She asked sleepily.

"Really." He responded, closing his eyes as he felt her begin to drift towards sleep.

"Just me?" She mumbled.

He smiled and slid his hand down to her hip. "Just you, love. Only you."

When she didn't say anything else, he knew that she had fallen asleep. He also knew that he wasn't going to be far behind her. It had been an exhausting day…and with her here, safe in his arms, and Ethan otherwise occupied…he could relax.

And tomorrow, if she wanted, they could discuss more about what took place in Spike's crypt.

 

~ End


End file.
